


Of Assholes and Jocks

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: Snapshots of Life [3]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 2000s, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Brother/Sister Incest, Diners, F/M, Flirting, Friends With Benefits, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Incest, Jealousy, Kissing, Sibling Incest, Summer, TTA Era, Teenagers, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 19:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10646406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: Zac knew he had hurt Avery's feelings and maybe he should have just kept his mouth shut. Now he has to fix things.





	Of Assholes and Jocks

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the things you said through a closed door prompt.

July 2002

"Come on Avie, you can't stay locked in the bathroom forever," Zac sighed as he sat in Avery's room leaning against the door just so she'd hear him better. "I'm sorry I hurt your feelings okay."

"You aren't sorry," she muttered under her breath loud enough that he could hear sounding like she believed her words and Zac hated that she believed them.

Hated that he had hurt her bad enough that she apparently believed it when he had said he didn't understand why Jackson Owens was taking her out tomorrow night. That there was really nothing special about her that a jock like him would like enough to want to take her out.

But of course it had been a lie because there was lots of things special about Avery. He just hadn't wanted her to go on a date with Jackson. Hadn't wanted to have to imagine all the ways the damn football player could be wooing her and making her feel like the best girl in the world.

All things Zac liked doing and things he had been trying to do ever since their relationship changed from just friends to friends who had sex.

"But I am," Zac frowned as he looked down at the ripped jeans he had on. "You are special enough that I see why Jackson would want to take you out to the movies and then dinner after. You are and I shouldn't have said what I did okay."

Avery sighed loudly at that. Loud enough that Zac could hear her through the door, "Then why did you say it?" she questioned and Zac could almost picture to a t the way she raised her eyebrow when overthinking something. "Did you just want to make me feel like crap?"

"No," Zac told her as he shook his head though she couldn't see him. "I did it because I was jealous," he admitted hating that he was even admitting that out loud to her. "I'm jealous over the thought of you going out with Jackson tomorrow night."

"Jealous?" Avery asked sounding shocked by that. "Usually when you've been jealous before you're not that much of an asshole."

Blushing as he kept his eyes on his jeans Zac ran a hand through his hair, wishing that he had worn it up. "Yeah and we never had sex then either okay," he defended thinking of all the other times she had, had boys interested in her. "But now we're having sex and I don't feel comfortable with you going out with other boys who aren't me. Especially boys like Jackson."

"We're not dating Zac," Avery said reminding him of the fact that even with the sex they weren't dating.

They hadn't made their relationship official and so she had every right to agree to dates with any boy she wanted. Obviously thinking it was okay to agree to a date with Jackson, a boy who was in the same grade as them and worked at the same Blockbuster as Avery did.

"I know we're not," Zac told her as he chewed on his lip. "So you can date all the boys you want and I can suffer as you do. But I really am sorry for what I said and I didn't mean it. Now can you please just come out of the bathroom and talk to me face to face?"

Hearing nothing but silence Zac was almost afraid that Avery would just ignore his request. Had chosen instead just to give him the silent treatment.

But luckily soon enough the bathroom door opened and he stared up at Avery who looked down at him. Her eyes red and puffy proving what he had suspected. That she had been crying in the bathroom since he had said what he did.

Something that made him feel even worse for saying what he had out of jealousy. Knowing he shouldn't have went that low with his words.

Standing up Zac frowned as he reached out and pulled Avery into him. Holding her close as he hugged her, feeling glad that she didn't push him away.

"Please tell me you forgive me Avie," Zac muttered out as he felt her arms going around him.

Avery moved her head slightly as she looked up at him, though she didn't move away from the hug. "I'll forgive you eventually but right now I just want to stay mad," she told him and while her words weren't quite what he wanted to hear he'd take them.

It was better than her not forgiving him at all.

"Okay," Zac told her as he leaned in to leave a light kiss on her forehead. "You can do that just as long as you forgive me eventually."

"I will," Avery smiled sadly after he had left the kiss on her forehead. "But next time you get jealous don't be such an asshole Zachary."

Zac laughed at that even though he really hated the idea of there even being a next time. "I'll try not too," he spoke knowing it was all he could say because he didn't want a next time.

Didn't want her going out with anymore boys but also secretly afraid that her date with Jackson could lead to more serious things between Avery and Jackson.

Serious enough that she'd end the benefits part of their friendship and officially date Jackson which left a bad taste in Zac's mouth but even with that knowledge Zac was still too scared to ask Avery out.

Scared she'd say no and scared that if they dated and broke up it would ruin their friendship.

"I guess that's better than nothing," Avery told him before leaning in to kiss him softly on the lips.

The kiss doing more to ease his jealousy and worries than anything had at all tonight. Because maybe it meant something that she could stand here and kiss him on the lips while knowing tomorrow night she had a date with Jackson.

Had a date with a boy who wasn't him.

***

Sitting in a booth at the diner downtown Zac looked up at Avery expectantly, wondering if she'd tell him about the date she had with Jackson last night.

"You want the details don't you?" Avery asked after taking a bite of the blueberry covered pancakes that she had ordered. "Want to know if I fell head over heels in love with Jackson after just one date?" she questioned her voice turning teasing.

Rolling his eyes Zac blushed before taking a bite of the chili covered egg omelette that he had ordered. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want too."

"But I want too," Avery told him finally as she gave him a tiny smile. "It sucked. It became apparent part way through the date that he was only interested in getting in my pants which he admitted to at the end of the date when I confronted him. His words were he'd always wondered what it was like to fuck an artist and bookworm and with me he'd have a chance to find out both."

"And I'm an asshole?" Zac asked her feeling like if he saw Jackson again he'd probably punch him and then tell him or rub it in his face how good Avery was during sex. Maybe describe in detail what it felt like to be inside her pussy when she orgasmed.

Then tell him that Avery was more than just a sex object and that she was a woman who deserved better than to be a check mark on some weird sex bucket list. That she was funny and loving and that she had dreams of leaving this small town and traveling the world.

Going away to another state to college and how she wanted to marry a guy who'd give her the freedom to live her life but with the stipulation that he had to fuck her good and eat her out. The last being added on after Zac had went down on her in the treehouse.

Avery laughed in between bites of her food, "Oh you're still an asshole Zac but he's just a bigger asshole than you," she told him with an innocent little shrug and maybe Zac could agree with that.

He was kind of an asshole but Jackson did have him beat because at least Zac respected Avery as a person.

Did more than respect her really. He was in love with her.

"Oh I'm still an asshole huh?" Zac asked her teasingly as he moved from where he sat, going to sit down beside her. "Would an asshole do this?" he asked before leaning in and kissing her softly on the lips. His hand going to rest on her cheek.

A smile slowly playing on his lips when she kissed him back. Afraid she'd push him away because in all their time of fooling around they still hadn't kissed in public.

Hadn't made it official that they were doing more than just platonic things together.

When Avery pulled away she just looked up at Zac curiously, "You kissed me in public," she stated almost surprised. "What if someone saw us Zac?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. "They'll assume we're dating."

"They will," Zac nodded his head as he slowly moved his hand off her cheek. "But is that a bad thing?"

"Just figured you wouldn't want that," Avery told him. "I mean we're not dating," she told him once again reminding him in a matter of days that they weren't dating.

Something he didn't like being reminded of.

Shrugging he gave her a smile, "I wouldn't care if people thought it," he told her before reaching for his plate and moving it to where he now sat. "You're not so bad of a person to be rumored as my girlfriend."

"I better not be," Avery told him as she nudged his shoulder playfully. "But you're still an asshole Zac. My asshole," she smirked before leaning in to kiss his cheek softly.

Zac hating the way he wished he were her everything basically.


End file.
